


Not always silent

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Did i mention filth?, Dirty Talk, Disgustingly porny, Edging, Fluff, I shall stop, It is flith, Jackson knows how to cure it, M/M, Mark is always silent, OT7, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side jaejin, Smut, Spanking, They baby youngjae, anyway, because i love them all together, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: They both look at each other. Mark smiles and carrases jackson's cheek bone by the back of his fingers."Hey." Jackson says softly."Hi." Mark says giggling at the cuteness of the situation.





	Not always silent

Mark looks at his band members running around. Laughing when jaebum pushes yugyeom into the pool making jinyoung fuss like the mother he is. 

Jackson wasnt there because he still had something to do back in the studio before the vacation. So mark just lays on the chair drinking some wine waiting for him.

They had 2 weeks break starting today so they were all relaxing at their villa in pool having BBQ party without staff members just them. It felt nice their new album was a hit and their Pd was more than happy and granted them their much needed vacation. 

"Mark hyung!!" Bambam runs towards him.

"you will fall bammie careful" He chides softly. 

"yeah yeah!!!" he stoops down and pecks mark's pouting lips"Now! Stop laying down like an old man get in here!!!" 

"Who is old man you brat!" He chides laughing. "I am just a bit tired let me lay down for a while"

"Wow he can speak!" Jinyoung snips in laughing when mark glares at him. 

"That is the most he has spoken the whole night." Yugyeom says stealing marks wine and sipping it. 

He was about to defend himself when he is interrupted by a big blonde haired puppy on his lap. 

"Hey babe." Comes from marks mouth naturally as he leans up for a kiss. 

He hears jacksons ridiculous laugh and feels a sloppy kiss on his lips. He hears 'eew!' Coming from the maknae and bambam making him chuckle.

"Are you bullying my markie!!?" Jackson says glaring at the members playfully.

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. 

"We were complaining about how quiet he is!!" He says showing his tongue to jackson. 

"He is anything but quiet in bed" jackson says shaking his eyebrows making mark blush and groan.

Jinyoung makes a disgusted sound though he silently agreed mark was a bit loud in bed. The first time it happened he was a bit shocked. 

"God you guys are disgusting when together.. Dont talk like that when youngjae is right here!!" Jinyoung yells without any mirth in his voice. "Also can you stop eye fucking eve-" 

His speech is cut off when his eyes move to the pool where jaebum was just getting out of the pool his perfectly muscles body wet with water. Drops licking his smooth skin. Jinyoung swallows when jaebum looks right at him with those eyes and runs his hands through his wet hair.

"I..." 

"You telling us not to eye fuck is the most shittiest thing of all time. At least we are subtle." Jackson says smirking. 

Jinyoung flushes red. 

"S-shut up!"

"jinyoungie" comes jaebum's smooth voice making jinyoung's breath hitch.

"yes hyung! i am coming!!" he shouts blushing.

Mark snorts.

 " 'Course you are"

Jackson and mark both laugh and youngjae just looks at them with horrified face.

Mark looks at jackson properly for the first time the whole night. 

He looked great as always. Blonde hair perfectly set. He had his tight black tank top on with his boxers. Voice loud yet so deep that it made mark squirm slightly. 

As always mark sits and sees jackson run around with bambam and yugyeom. Night was getting chilly he sees youngjae had fallen asleep on the chair so he stands up and carries him to his room tucking him in before kissing his soft lips and smiling when he groans out a soft goodnight hyung. 

Youngjae was someone he loved doting and caring immensely. Sure there was yugyeom and bambam and he loved them all equally. Before their debut he loved babying all three of them. Bambam used to love sitting on his lap. Yugyeom slept on his bed all the time. And youngjae always needed his help in doing almost everything. But as time passed yugyeom's height raised up like bamboo and he whined everytime mark tried to baby him. And bambam gets shy when mark helps him with his dress and fixes his hair. 

He didnt want to overwhelm them so he kept it limited for all three of them however youngjae suprised him completely by crying about how he didnt love him anymore. 

And somehow it ended up with all of them babying youngjae and making out with each other.

He thought it was cute how bambam and yugyeom denied they didnt like being babied when it was so obvious they liked it when he did it in bed. So in their daily life he silently babied them all. Him and jinyoung were the mother of the group and there was no difference except jinyoung babied all of them younger or older. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

He is startled by jackson's voice. 

He turns around and smiles at him. 

"Nothing.. just things." He says giggling. "What took you so long?" He says pouting. 

Jackson laughs at the cute face. 

"Pd-nim was discussing about some new rookie band." 

Mark nods. They walk back to the pool where bambam and yugyeom were still playing. 

"Wanna get in?" jackson asks already in the water.

He looked so excited and not wanting to disappoint him he gets in.

He gasps when strong arms grasps his waist and pulls him closer. He giggles when jackson rubs his ribs softly.

They both look at each other. Mark smiles and carrases jackson's cheek bone by the back of his fingers. 

"Hey." Jackson says softly.

"Hi." Mark says giggling at the cuteness of the situation. 

They kiss soft but passionate. Showing each other just how much they loved each other. 

Things get hot and heavy real fast. 

"Ewww!!" Bambam groans with his loud voice making them break apart. 

Mark pouts wanting more of jackson's kisses.

"Get a room!!" Bambam groans out.

Jackson scoffs. 

"As if we've not seen you and yugyeom fuck on our dorm kitchen table. If jinyoung knew what happened." 

Yugyeom shivers at the thought of being killed. 

Nevertheless both of them get out of the pool. 

Jackson picks mark up like he weights nothing and mark wraps his strong legs on around his waist. 

"It is getting chillier. Get inside before you catch cold" mark says barely managing to hold his whines when jackson bites his neck. 

The boys just groan out a small monotonous yes before playing around again

* * *

 

Mark whines loudly when jackson fondles his ass. His hold rough and firm enough to keep him grounded. Mark is slammed on the wall at the hallway as they both kiss like their life depended on it, getting hold of any body part they can. They were both wet. Clothes sticking on their skin uncomfortably.  
It takes mark a moment to get his senses back and that they are right in front of youngjae’s room.

“Jackson!” he moans out softly when Jackson palms his dick through his pajamas. “h-hey…let’s get inside our r-ah fuck! Room!”

Jackson chuckles softly.  
“Oh…baby but daddy knows your exhibitionism kink. You would love it wouldn’t you sweetheart? You would love it if someone walks right in, with my dick inside your tight little hole” he groans out voice deep and commanding making mark’s hold on his waist loosen. “Such a little whore for daddy yes?”

Mark whines out embarrassed. Youngjae probably already heard them since he was a light sleeper all the thuds and whines were enough.

“Want to get punished baby?” Jackson growls out and slaps mark’s covered ass making him choke out a sob. “You answer me when I ask you a question mark.”

“I-I amsorry! Fuck fuck! Daddy! Daddy! Yes daddy! I am your whore. Just...Just please… our room!!”

“Hmm….nah… I am in mood to show off your pretty moans to the whole house right here. I want them to see how beautiful you look like this. You give your pretty ass only to me and others right baby? Expect for youngjae? Imagine the kid seeing you this submissive under my palms…” Jackson says. Laughing when mark starts panting a bit more obviously liking the idea. He teases mark’s rim with his spit lubed fingers making him thrust downward.

“N-no!! Daddy…daddy please? Jae’s room is r-right here. I dont want to wake him up.And I want you in right now!! Ahnn…fuck... Please?”

Jackson laughs at mark’s desperate voice.  
“Alright baby let’s get you splayed out on my sheets.”

Mark nods and kisses Jackson again. His wet lips making its way towards jackson’s neck. He moans out when he sees jackson’s biceps bulk and tighten.

“D-daddy!” he squeaks out when he is thrown on the bed.

“Strip. Lie face down, ass up pretty baby” Jackson commands his voice making mark feel like he is coming already.

“Yes daddy” he whines out turning around chucking his wet shirt and pajama pants.

Jackson turns around with lube just in time for mark to arch his back showing his beautiful round globe of ass cheeks spread out. Jackson moans out softly as he sits on the bed. He pulls mark closer wrapping his ripped arms around mark’s dainty thigh.

Mark nearly screams when he suddenly feels wet hot muscles licking his rim. He thrusts his hip towards the source and moans out loud enough for everyone to hear when Jackson slaps his cheeks.  
“Oh…no no baby… don’t be greedy. You get what daddy gives you alright?” he says slapping his thigh again to prove his point.

Mark gasps and clutches on the sheets.  
“Yes daddy!” he barely chokes out when he feels jackson's tongue slip right in making him arch just a bit. 

Jackson rims him and uses his hand to stroke mark's dick making filthy moans and occasionally screams that comes out when he hits his prostrate. 

He was about to cum this close to the edge when he feels all the hands, tongue and warmth go aways. His arms gives out and he moans agonizingly. 

"P-please! Please please!!" 

Jackson chuckles sadistically before slapping mark's ass once again. 

"Please please what?" he growls pinching his nipples.

"Daddy!" 

"Comeon...tell daddy what you want and i might just give it to you." 

Mark screams out when jackson slips in 3 fingers all of the sudden hitting his prostrate dead on. 

He hisses when there is sharp pain on his scalp. 

"God. You just keep disobeying me markie....do you really want to be punished? This time it wont be me. I will send you to jaebum oppa. Do you want that?" 

Mark's eyes widen at the thought of being punished by jaebum. As much as he felt good after the punishment he took a whole day to recover. 

"N-no daddy!! Markie is sorry!! Sorry daddy! please dont punish mark!" He whimpers. 

"Then answer me when i ask you a question. Please. daddy. what?"  He imphasises each word by thrusting his fingers. 

Mark chokes on nothing and collects himself together to answer jackson. 

"D-daddy! You-aaahn fuck! No please! Your cock inside me!! Please? Daddy?daddy can markie have your cock in him?" And just for the good measure he turns around looking at jackson with his glassy eyes somehow looking innocent. 

Jackson growls. 

"God baby..you know just what to do dont you? Comeon spread your little hole open for daddy to see" he says slipping all his fingers out.

Mark whines at the emptiness.

"B-but it is so embarrasing to do that daddy..i..daddy pleasee!!!" 

"Do it slut!" He growls out pinning marks head by the back of his neck. "Do you want daddy to repeat himself?" 

Mark whines in humiliation he felt so good everything felt hightened. 

"N-no daddy!! Sorry daddy" he moans out reaching for his rim and streching it a little. 

His hands slip when a sharp spank is delivered just below his balls. 

"Is that it baby? Daddy knows your slutty hole can be spread more. Remember when you rode daddy's and oppa's cock together? You were so perfect love." 

Ofcourse he remembers he was in euphoria having those two thick cock inside him his insides burning. 

Mark slips in two of his fore fingers and streches his rim again reveal his everything to jackson.

"More." Jackson orders voice firm as he lubed his cock up.

Mark whines and stretches it more. It was starting to burn now and his masochistic side lighted up a little at the pain and pleasure.

"More.." 

Mark whimpers. "B-but it hurts daddy!!" 

He cries out when jackson spanks his ass again. His big firm hand leaving red marks.

"Comeon slut i know you can do it. I saw the way you looked at jaebum oppa today. You loved it didnt you? You just teased jinyoungie because you were embarrased...Tell me what you were thinking." 

Mark stretches more. Daddy said i can do it so i must. He whines amd whimpers embarrased but not wanting to anger jackson he obeys silently. 

"Yes daddy! i..i was thinking of how jaebum oppa would bend me and jinyoungie over the pool table and fuck us both infront of everyone. They wou-daddy! Hurts!!! Ahhn- would look at my slutty face being ruined by yours and his cock! I...please!!! N-o no more!" He sobs out uncontrollably pain and undelivered pleasure making his mind go blank.

And jackson chokes out a pleased groan gently takes mark's finger out of him and collect him on his lap. He gently kisses mark's teary eyes wiping his snot and tears softly. 

"Such a doll my baby. You did so good. Now daddy will reward you. You love rewards dont you?"

Mark nods hurriedly kissing jackson where ever he could whining and thrusting his hard cock on jackson's stomach.

"Do you want to cum first sweetie?" Jackson asks thumbing mark's slit. 

Mark sobs and shakes his head. 

"Then what do you want daddy to do? Tell me.." 

"C-cock! Daddy i need your big dick inside of me please! Please!" He whimpers. 

And jackson says nothing just laughs softly. He slides his lubed cock into mark's stretched hole making him moan out loudly at the tightness. 

Mark scratches jackson's back as pain coarses through his vein when jackson puts his dick inside of him in one go. Still on his lovers lap he arches backward and thursts in testing waters. 

"Feels good darling?" jackson asks loving thumbing mark's cheeckbone. "Can daddy move now?"

"Please!" He manages barely. 

Everything happens so fast after that one moment mark is fisting the sheets begging for jackson to move and another moment he is splayed on their sheets with jackson slamming inside him in mind numbing speed and his fingers holding on to the headboard so he wouldnt slip. 

"Oh god babyboy. I would never get over this tightness" jackson groans out slamming in deep and hard. 

"Y-you bet-ter not gaga!!" Mark screams his name trying to thrust back as much as possible. 

He screams loud enough for everyone to hear when jackson slaps inner side of his thigh one of the most sensitive part of him. 

"Being a smartass baby? Comeon now...it would be a shame if you dont get to cum today" 

And that makes mark look at him in horror. Eyes blubing up again as he starts to sob and yet thrust back.

"N-no!! Daddy please!" He squeals when jackson hits his prostate yet again. "Markie will be good b-aahn-boy!!! P-promise!" 

Mark starts blabbering things crying slightly. 

Jackson pick him up on his lap making him strandle. Mark moans out when his cock reaches in him deeper.

"Hush..hush baby. I am sorry. Daddy was just pulling your leg. You can cum baby you are such a good boy arent you? You can cum anytime you want." 

Jackson whispers kissing mark softly to make sure he wont be scared.

"Ahn! Thankyou daddy! Markie will do anything for you! Daddy! Ahn fuck it feels so good!!!!" He screams out. 

Jackson smirks. 

"Anything bunny?" 

Mark nods thrusting down on jackson's cock. He was so close. So close. 

"Then you wont mind if daddy walks you around the house...naked only in your collar?" 

Mark tightens up making jackson groan and he laughs when mark nods aggresively. 

"such a little slut. I would strip you down naked and make you walk around the house on all four baby.....going to each of the members room servicing them with that beautiful fucking mouth!" Mark screams his vision white it was too much. Once jackson's dirty talk alone had made him cum like a slut. "My..you would love that huh? You would love to be our little bitch?" 

"I- fuuuck! Mark is already al-ready got7's bitch daddy!!!" He screams out as he shakes at the ferocity of jackson's thrust. 

"Can i? Can i cum daddy!!!!? Please! I..i fuck!! Please!!" 

"Go ahead baby." Jackson says thumbing and fisting his dick.

"K-kissy daddy!" He moans out loving the feeling of rough hands on him. 

"So precious my mark... "Jackson says smiling as he leans down and kisses mark. Tongues tangling and both of them licking each other. Mark finally cums arching his back when jackson sucks his sensitive tongue. 

After a few more thrust jackson was also going to cum. 

"Where do you want it sweetpie? Inside you?" 

Mark whines his insides sensitive and his body worned out. 

"Can you cum inside my mouth daddy? I want to t-taste you!" 

Jackson groans loudlu and slips out. Mark turns to his cock and takes the swollen red head inside his mouth tounging the slit and sucking thick precum. 

"D-daddy is going to cum sweetheart...make sure you show it to me before swallowing" jackson takes hold of mark's soft lock and pushes him just a little to make him gag around him. 

He cums streaks and streaks inside mark groans and running his fingers through mark's hair. 

Mark pulls his soft dick out of his mouth and looks up at jackson eyes doe and glassy silently asking 'am i good daddy?'. 

He opens his mouth letting his tongue out and showing the inside of his mouth painted white with jackson's cum. 

"Fuck baby...you are such a good boy." He groans and pushes his fingers in mark swirling the cum around mark's mouth pulling on his sensitive tongue that makes him shiver and whine out. 

"Swallow it sweetheart" 

And mark downs it like a champ. Not even flinching and grimencing. 

They both let out a sigh oh pleasure and fulfillment before mark falls right on the bed. 

"Dont fall asleep on me markie. Let me clean you up." 

Mark nods eyes stills hazy with pleasure.

Jackson comes in lifts mark up by one arms and lets him latch on tiredly as he changes the sheets and washes mark with a warm cloth. 

"Lets take shower tomorrow yeah?" 

Mark nods softly. And they both just lie on the bed. Jackson rubbing smooth circles on mark's lower back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 "D-daddy..."mark finally speaks out after their long comfortable silence. 

"Yes markie" 

"About w-what you said earlier..."

Jackson looks at him in confusion. 

"What did i say?" 

Mark flushes bright red and shoves his warm face in jackson's neck before softly mumbling. 

"A-about para...parading me in the house." Mark says voice small and shy. 

Jackson chuckles. 

"Markie..you kinky little brat." jackson chuckles softly kissing his cheeks. "But sure babe as long as you are comfortable we all are down with anything you know that baby..." 

Mark nods softly thanking jackson silently for not judging him.

And as they silently talk for a while before they both fall asleep on each others arm. 

* * *

 

"How does he even speak after screaming like that it baffles me." Jinyoung says scoffing lightly. 

"Well if you can sing ofcourse he can talk." Jaebum teases. "We all know you and mark are both on equal terms when it comes to moaning." 

Jinyoung slaps his naked chest before laying his head there again sighning when jaebum softly runs his fingers along his scalp. 

"Hyung you are so mean.." jinyoung whines pouting and jaebum just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-bam!  
> ♡♡♡  
> Leave kudos if you liked it!   
> Comments are appretiated!  
> Requests are open too.


End file.
